


A Game of Bones

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fisting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Mirrorverse, edgy almost non-con sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk learns a little something about revenge!</p><p>This piece is part of a McKirk 30 day Fairy Tale Challenge. It takes place in Mirrorverse and I wanted to post it separately so that those of you who search for this kind of fic could find it, since the Challenge post is not tagged Mirrorverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Bones

**McKirk 30 Day Fairytale Challenge**

Day 6: The Blue Light

A Game of Bones

“Gonna carve your fuckin heart out an’ dance in your blood.” Scotty whispered just before his blade kissed Jim’s skin.

Jim Kirk knew this moment would come; it had been building for months. Jim should have known Scotty had not only the ambition but the inexorable will to carry this plan out. Scotty made it plain he would become the first officer of the ISS Enterprise, a position Jim had held for two years. Jim’s fatal mistake was in thinking his position in Pike’s bed actually meant the Captain would lift a finger to stop this from happening. Jim had guessed wrong and now he would pay the ultimate price for being weak; for trusting not just the wrong person, but for trusting at all.

Scotty was a Picasso with his blade, this would not end well or quickly.  
****

Jim sucked in a deep breath and opened his eyes. “I’m alive?”

“Just barely Jim.” Pike ran a finger down the side of Jim’s face. “Guess my pretty boy isn’t so pretty anymore, is he? But I guess if I flip you over and fuck you from behind this last time it won’t matter much, will it Jim?”

“Captain, I-”

“Roll over Jim, don’t make me ask you again.”

Jim obeyed, wincing in pain as he felt stitches pull in chest. He felt the mattress dip, felt Pike grab his hips roughly from behind, there would be bruises later if Jim survived this encounter.

Pike gathered spit in his mouth and let it fly to the pucker of Jim’s ass. He took himself in hand and rammed home. Jim screamed.

“Jim, Jim, Jim,” Pike cooed. “When will you learn that your screams only make my cock harder?” Pike pulled out of Jim’s ass completely and stabbed his cock home again. Jim tried and failed to bite back another scream.

“Got some bad news for you Jim.” Pike said as he once again pulled himself free of Jim’s ass only to plunge himself back to the root with savage force.

What could possibly be fucking worse than this, Jim wondered. He was smart enough to keep that comment to himself remembering the last time he had spoken to Pike unbidden during sex. The scar down the side of his left cheek was a daily reminder of what happened to fuck toys who didn’t follow the rules.

“Good boy Jim, such a good boy, remembering your lesson to not speak until you’re given permission.” Pike was now setting a brutal pace, his cock was a battering ram, fucking Jim easily now, Jim knew his blood was serving as lube. Pike wrapped his hands around Jim throat and squeezed as he emptied his balls into Jim’s ravaged ass.

“You’re off the Enterprise and out of Starfleet, Jim. I can’t afford to have weak men serve beneath me.” Pike accentuated the word “beneath” to make sure Jim caught the duality of the word. “But don’t worry, I have a friend who is willing to take you on now that you’ve been broken.”  
****

“Punish all. Trust none. Revenge redeems. Christopher Pike, Montgomery Scott”

“Punish all. Trust none. Revenge redeems. Christopher Pike, Montgomery Scott”

“Punish all. Trust none. Revenge redeems. Christopher Pike, Montgomery Scott”

Jim repeated this mantra again and again until the words gained power and the names became impotent. Jim would never forget the lessons learned aboard the ISS Enterprise nor the ones taught in private by her captain. Jim looked around the transporter room one last time. Vowing in his head to return and dance in the blood of those who underestimated him.  
****

“Christopher Pike is one sick fuck, I am ever so… gratified we could negotiate your purchase price, slave. I’m Gaila. You will call me Mistress, are we understood?”

Jim remained silent and would not meet the eyes of the Orion woman. He could feel her potent pheromones working in his bloodstream. He bit his tongue hard enough to taste blood as a means to counteract the violent nausea roiling through his stomach. 

“Slave! You will answer when I address you.”

“Yes Mistress.” Jim mumbled. Punish all. Trust none. Revenge redeems. Christopher Pike, Montgomery Scott, Gaila.

Three weeks passed. Gaila tried everything in considerable arsenal to arouse Jim Kirk. She tried pain, blood (Jim’s own and others), electricity, phasers, other well endowed male slaves and one ill fated blowjob that went nowhere before coming to the decision Jim Kirk must die. “Limp-dicked slaves serve no practical purpose James. If you cannot amuse me in life, you will amuse me in death.”

Gaila stepped away from Jim and over to a panel in the wall. Jim could see there were rows and rows of buttons, all of them white, but for the last, which was blue. She pressed the blue button and an anguished scream echoed from far away. Moments later a timeworn, scruffy man wearing blue surgeon’s scrubs entered the chamber. “Leonard McCoy meet James Kirk.  James Kirk meet Leonard McCoy.” She said by way of introduction. “Leonard, James is going to be your new lab assistant. I trust you have experiments that James will be…useful in helping you complete?”

“Yes Mistress. I have an experiment for which Mr. Kirk is eminently suited.”

“Out of my sight, both of you.”

“Come with me.” Leonard ordered.

Punish all. Trust none. Revenge redeems. Christopher Pike, Montgomery Scott, Gaila, Leonard McCoy.  
****

Leonard led Jim into a sterile-looking stainless steel laboratory. Once they were safely inside and Leonard had initiated the locking mechanism, Jim slammed his fist into the other man’s face and kicked his legs out from under him. Leonard smashed to the floor and began to laugh.

“Something funny?”

“Yeah Jim,” Leonard said, regaining his feet and swiping away blood from his nose with his sleeve. “Hit me harder next time that one tickled.”

Jim cocked his arm back and his fist flew forward toward McCoy, who had an unimpressed look on his face as he caught Jim’s fist in his hand. McCoy squeezed until he heard Jim’s joints start to pop under the pressure. He could feel Jim’s bones grind against each other.  He squeezed until he had Jim Kirk on his knees. “Here’s how it’s gonna go, Princess. You’re gonna sit your ass down and listen to what I have to offer you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Breaking bones makes my cock hard, so don’t tempt me. I can be your greatest ally or your worst nightmare. Decide now.” Leonard squeezed Jim’s fist harder, his cock twitched in response.

It was Jim’s turn to laugh. “My greatest ally huh, explain how that’s possible old man, in case you haven’t noticed you’re a prisoner too.”

 “Am I Jim? Sometimes it takes more than iron bars to construct a prison.” Leonard released Jim’s hand.

“Oh really Bones, so what constructs your prison? Enlighten me.”

“Revenge.”

McCoy had Jim’s complete attention now. “Revenge, Bones? What could you possibly know about revenge?”

Bones leaned forward and pulled off his scrub top. Jim noticed the other man was a work of art. His torso appeared to be sculpted out of marble. His arms were long and the muscles were defined and worked to perfection. Jim wasn’t sure what Bones being shirtless had to do with revenge, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to complain.  “What do I know about revenge Jim?” Bones turned around. Lovingly carved into Bones perfect skin from shoulder to shoulder was one highly stylized word: PIKE.

“I’m listening.”

****

Bones shrugged back into his shirt. He noticed the hungry way Jim’s eyes had skimmed over his flesh. Found himself wanting Jim’s calloused hands and sharp teeth to follow the same path. He would file that knowledge away for later.

“I was the Chief Medical Officer on board the Enterprise when Pike took over command of the ship.” Took over command? Bones laughed to himself. It was a bloodbath; forty-eight hours after the massacre ended, he was still piecing crewman back together. His cock twitched again as his mind recalled the pile of unclaimed limbs that sat on an empty biobed in the morgue.

“I was a good doctor then, took pride in my work, saved lives, made a difference.” Bones walked to his desk, opened a drawer, grabbed a bottle and drank deeply. He wiped his mouth with his blood stained sleeve.  “That ended the day Christopher Pike came on board. Pike commed me and told me to come to his office. I was still bloody from surgery, but Pike said there would be time to clean up later. He had a job for me to do.”

Jim could see the other man’s hands shake as they held the neck of the bottle. Jim wasn’t sure if they were shaking from fear, rage or some other unnamed emotion.

“When I got to Pike’s office, he was balls deep in some whore’s bloody ass. Every so often Pike would slip and skid on the blood that had pooled on the floor. I remember noticing not one inch of her skin had been spared; there was a rainbow of bruises everywhere and she had been sliced open with precision. I thought she would have the most beautiful scars when her skin healed. When Pike was finished fucking her, he turned the woman around so I could see her face. It was my wife, Jim. The woman Pike had been fucking, beating and carving up was my own wife.  He sliced her throat open and threw her body at me. Pike laughed as he ordered me to save her life. I couldn’t of course, but Pike knew that, and she bled out on the floor in front of me. Of course Pike had to punish me for violating a direct order… I vowed one day I would be the one carving Pike open.”

“Wow Bones, how cliché. Wanting revenge on the man who killed your beloved wife? BORING.”

Bones strode to where Jim was standing and slammed him back against the wall, caging Jim’s body with his arms. “It should have been me, Jim.” Bones whispered, leaning in to bite the sensitive skin just below Jim’s left ear.  “It should have been my blade kissing her skin.”  Bones kicked Jim’s feet apart, hitching his pelvis forward into Jim. It shouldn’t have surprised him when his erection collided with Jim’s, but it did anyway. Bones could feel his blood singing through his veins as his arousal became all consuming. “It should have been my fingers, drenched and slipping in her blood, my lips should have been the ones to capture her last breath.” Bones crushed his lips into Jim’s, his hands coming up to rest on Jim’s shoulder’s, thumbs pressing into the soft skin shielding Jim’s pulse points.

Jim stiffened briefly against Bones, felt the other man’s hot erection brush against his own and Jim was helpless to fight back, found he didn’t want to fight back. Bones was biting Jim’s lips then licking the marks he’d left behind. Jim shoved back at Bones, breaking the contact between their mouths. He noticed blood on Bones’ lips, brought his fingers up to touch his own ravaged lips, his fingers came away bloody. Jim pressed his crimson fingers toward the doctor. Green fire burned in McCoy’s eyes as he stepped back into Jim’s space, his tongue flicked out to lick across his plush bottom lip. McCoy smirked at Jim as he leaned in and stroked his tongue out over Jim’s fingers, moaning, as the essence of Jim Kirk danced across his taste buds.

McCoy could feel Jim’s eyes burning into his own. He kept eye contact with Kirk as the other man’s fingers hit the back of Bones’ throat. Bones’ hollowed his cheeks and began to suck on Jim’s fingers as he twirled his tongue back and forth against the digits that were roughly fucking his mouth.  Jim brought his other hand up and grabbed into a handful of hair at the back of McCoy’s head. Jim ripped his fingers out of McCoy’s mouth, quickly wiping them against Bones’ cheek. Jim’s eyes dropped down to his aching cock, bouncing up again to meet McCoy’s head on. Bones arched an eyebrow, nodded briefly and sank to his knees.

With strong, steady hands Bones make quick work of taking down Jim’s trousers and boxers. Jim’s cock was a sight to behold, thick and veiny with a slight bend to the left. Bones could feel his mouth start to water in anticipation. Wanting to save his prize for last, he pushed Jim’s thighs back and began to lave Kirk’s balls. Kirk tasted like desperation; bitter and salty, mixed with a flavor that was Kirk’s own.

“You want revenge against Pike because it was HIS blade that sliced your wife apart, rather than your own?” Jim panted out, twining his hands in McCoy hair and pushed his face back from his sack.

“Boy you catch on quick.”

Jim hauled Bones’ face back to his cock. Bones swallowed Jim to the hilt and began to hum deep in his throat, his tongue roughly flicking out over Jim’s length.  Jim moaned, his fingers tightening in Bones’ hair. He held the other man still as he fucked Bones mouth savagely, using every reserve of strength he possessed. Jim growled low in his throat as his orgasm broke through and he kept fucking McCoy’s face through a series of after-shocks. When his cock began to soften he shoved Bones to the floor.

McCoy looked up at Kirk through veiled eyes. “I have a plan.”

 Punish all. Trust none. Revenge redeems. Christopher Pike, Montgomery Scott, Gaila, ~~Leonard McCoy~~.

****

The plan was simple: kill Gaila.

It turned out Bones’ prison really was of his own making. Once Gaila realized where his real talents lie, they formed a rather uneasy partnership; Gaila fucked any and everything thrown her way and McCoy helped her dispose of the cold corpses of those who had given their lives in service to the Empire. Bones’ reward for this was his freedom, such as it was. Where the fuck else did he have to go?

The plan was so simple it was almost childish. Bones was still welcomed in Gaila’s bed, so it would be his job to occupy her attention while Jim snuck in and sliced her to ribbons; beautiful, dripping ribbons of excised flesh. Jim’s cock was rock hard just thinking about all the blood.

When Jim snuck into Gaila’s chamber he could feel the pheromones she was putting off and could hear loud moans as Bones appeared to be giving her the rim job of a lifetime. Good thing too, since it would also be the last rim job of her lifetime. Jim watched Bones go to town on Gaila’s ass, it wasn’t until he got closer that he noticed McCoy was using his left hand to fist Gaila’s dripping pussy.

“Fuck me now, dammit, McCoy.”

“Aww, darlin,” Bones drawled, as his fist punched deeper into Gaila. “I’m gonna fuck ya real soon, real soon.  Fuck you in a way you’ll never forget.”

Jim’s cock was so hard it could cut diamond. Bones smoky southern accent combined with the things his tongue was doing almost made him cream his pants. He crept up behind Bones and grabbed his balls from behind, giving a small squeeze.  Jim shucked out of his own clothes quietly, there was no need to ruin his clothes with blood stains after all. As he was doing that, Bones had flipped Gaila over on to her back, using his right hand to hold her eyes closed so she would’nt notice Jim until it was far, far too late.  Jim walked back to Bones, running a hand up Bones’ back, using a finger to errantly trace the letters of Pike’s name carved into his back.

“Gotta surprise for ya.” Bones whispered low into her ear.

Gaila could feel cold steel pressed against her skin and moaned loudly. “Now, McCoy, NOW.”

“Oh you’re gonna get it now.” Bones pulled one hand away from Gaila’s eyes and ripped the other from her snatch. She screamed in pain and confusion as she finally realized someone else was in the room. She struggled to get up as her eyes focused on the look of twisted glee in the eyes of Jim Kirk.

Jim walked forward, dragging his blade up Gaila’s skin as he went; slicing, dicing. He dipped a finger into the freshly welling blood and painted it onto McCoy’s skin, marking him. McCoy did the same to Jim in return. Once Jim had his fill with shallow cuts, he walked to where McCoy had Gaila’s head pressed into the bed. He leaned forward over her and kissed Bones, their tongues lazily dueling with each other. Jim bit Bones’ bottom lip as he pulled back and the two men smiled manically at each other.

“Close your eyes, Bones.” Jim whispered. McCoy obeyed.

Jim slashed Gaila’s throat. McCoy moaned loudly as he was hit with the first wave of arterial spray. The second gush had him coming all over the bed.  When Bones had regained his breath he released Gaila’s corpse and backed away, wiping his bloodied face on the bed.

“So fucking hot Bones.” Jim teased as his eyes roamed the contours of Bones’ blood spattered body.

“That enough blood for ya, Jim?”

“Not even close.”

Punish all. Trust none. Revenge redeems. Christopher Pike, Montgomery Scott, ~~Gaila~~.

****

Jim was on his knees between Bones’ spread legs, bobbing up and down on Bones’ cock. “Keep outlining how you plan to get us back on board the Enterprise, Bones or I stop sucking your cock.”

“This Scotty fella, can he be trust-…uhhhnnn” Bones lost his train of thought as Jim began to tongue his slit.

“Boooones.” Jim warned.

“Uhhm, right, Scotty, does he wanna be captain? Jim, please…” Bones begged.

“It makes my cock so hard to watch you beg me Bones, good boy. Captain? Not sure Bones, why?”

“Jimmmm.” Bones hitched his hips closer to Jim’s mouth.

“Uh, uh, uhhh, Bones. STAY.” Jim pushed McCoy’s legs as far back as they could go and watched as Bones’ head fell back and his eyes closed. “Captain, Bones?”

“Don’ wanna be captain Jim.”

Jim bit his cheek to avoid smiling. “You were asking about Scotty and being captain.”

“Ohhhh, yeah. Scotty wants to be First Officer, so let him be your First Offic-  FUCK ME Jim, that’s good… ahhhh.”

“Sorry Bones, I missed the end of that.” Jim took Bones in hand as he dipped his head to lick at Bones pucker.

“He’s the First Officer, you wanna be the Captain, if he agrees, he can help- Jimmmmm.”

“He can help me what, Bones?”

“Jim, gonna come.”

“Don’t you fucking dare Bones, did I give you permission to come?” Jim did smile now.

“Noooo, Jim.” Bones tried to take a deep breath to bring himself back from the edge.

“Good boy Bones, such a good boy.”  Jim lowered his head to the head of Bones’ cock, pausing just before licking out, “Scotty, Bones, what about him?”

Bones whimpered like a wounded animal. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “Scotty knows the warp thingy, Jim. He can get you back on board…Please Jim, pleeeease.”

“Deep breath, Bones.” Jim was lightly rubbing Bones thighs but blowing on the wet head of Bones’ cock. “By ‘warp thingy’ do you mean the mythical trans-warp equation?”  Jim sucked Bones down to the root and swallowed him into his throat.

“Fuccccck Jim, fuck. I need…Jim.”

Jim backed off. “No Bones. Finish. The. Plan.”

“Yeah Jim, the t-t-trans-warp thing. It works, Pike’s kept it secret.” Bones was panting. “He can get you b-back on b-board. Jimmmm.”

“Why would he do that Bones?”

“P-P-Pike, Jim. P-please c-can I come, Jim?”

“No, Bones, not yet, just a little longer.” Jim fingered Bones’ hole, “Such a good boy, Bones. Tell me the end.”

“If P-Pike c-carved me up and k-killed my wife, an, an let S-Scotty cut y-you, Wha’s, he d-doin to Scotty now? You’re the l-lesser of two evils.” Bones’ breath was ragged and he howled as Jim brushed his sweet spot. “P-P-Please Jim, p-please, need’ta, come.”

Jim stared into Bones’ eyes, watched the need and fear of disappointing Jim, play across his beautiful face. Jim simply nodded.

“Fuuuuck, J-Jim, uuuuunnnggg.” Bones flew apart all at once, coming so hard his torso spasmed forward and he couldn’t catch his breath. “Jimmmm.”

“Such a good boy, Bones.”

Jim was sure Scotty was paying the price for being First Officer. Question was, was it a price Scotty was comfortable paying? If not, this plan could work. The enemy of my enemy is my friend and Christopher Pike had a way of making enemies.   It would all depend on Scotty’s willingness to work with them. If Scotty was against them, no matter, it was simply more blood for Jim’s blade.

Punish all. Trust none. Revenge redeems. Christopher Pike, Montgomery Scott, ~~Gaila~~.

****

 “Well, Jim, I must say this comes as a surprise. Thought that Orion bitch would’a killed you by now.” Bones had put through the request for a sub-space comm through Gaila’s terminal. Scotty seemed eager to speak with his predecessor.

“I thought you would have learned by now how unwise it is to underestimate me, Scotty.”

“What do you wan’ Jim?”

“You’re looking a little worse for wear Scotty, how are you enjoying your new position?

“I’m enjoyin it just fine, Jim. Now what do you want?” Scotty winced as he shifted position in his seat.

“I want you to beam me back to the Enterprise, now.”

“Impossible Jim, we’re nowhere close to Orion.”

“I’m going to give you one chance to amend that answer Scotty.” Jim’s eyes were deadly.

The look on Jim’s face made Scotty wish the two had never met. “Fine Jim. You’re right, it’s possible to beam you back to the ship. Why should I do this for you Jim? Wha’s in it for me?”

“Has Pike carved up your back or your ass yet Scotty?”

“How is he any worse than you Jim?”

“I’m not interested in your back or your ass Scotty. Just interested in the Captain’s chair, and in gutting Pike like a fish.”

“I remain First Officer Jim?”

“Until someone bleeds you dry for the post Scotty.”

“Am I still in your crosshairs Jim? You gonna gut me like a fish too?”

“You get me on board the Enterprise and into Pikes quarters Scotty and you get a brand new lease on life. You’re the best engineer in the ‘fleet and I want you on MY ship.”

“Send me your coordinates.”

Bones was fucking brilliant. Of course Pike was making life and sitting down a miserable experience for his new meat, new First Officer, rather.

Punish all. Trust none. Revenge redeems. Christopher Pike, ~~Montgomery Scott~~ , ~~Gaila~~.

****

Jim Kirk was once again standing in the transporter room of the ISS Enterprise the only difference this time was that he had Bones and a plan.

“Where the hell is Scotty, Jim?”

“He’ll be here, he said he’d be here.” Jim could feel the tension radiating off Bones, he reined himself in so that Bones would not get the same vibe from him.

Scotty breezed into the transporter room with two security guards close behind. “Turn ‘round, let’s tie your hands and get this show on the road.”

“Scotty, never forget I carry the kiss of your blade, fuck us over and there won’t be a place you can hide where I won’t find you.”

“Fuck you, Jim. I’ve tied the ropes so that to everyone else you will both appear to be secured. All you need to do is twist left then right and the knot will loosen. Got it?”

Punish all. Trust none. Revenge redeems. Christopher Pike, ~~Montgomery Scott~~ , ~~Gaila~~.

****

Scotty led them to the door of Pike’s quarters. He pointed to each of the guards, indicating where they were to stand and pressed the door buzzer.

“Enter.”

“Hello, _Captain_.” Jim drawled.

Pike felt the blood freeze in his veins. “Well this is a surprise.” Pike was dressed in his command gold. He stared at McCoy and Kirk hungrily, not knowing which of these two he was going to fuck first, and really, did it matter, he was man enough to take them both on at the same time. He thought about his name carved into McCoy’s skin and the way seeing it always made his dick impossibly hard. He was going to enjoy this and then he was going to make them kill each other. “How in fuck did you two get here and where’s Scotty?”

“The whereabouts of MY first officer are no longer your concern.” For the first time in two years, Jim felt a peace steal over him. He knew for certain he was where he belonged.

“Oh he’s YOUR first officer now, is he?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“McCoy, how is my lovely Gaila doing? She must have been reluctant to let such a fine prize go.”

“She was reluctant, all right, Captain. But I used my power of persuasion to convince her it was time for there to be a parting of the ways.”

“Bones, that parting of the ways, did that happen around the same time Gaila’s body was parted from her head?”

“You know Jim, I believe it did.” Both men pulled their now unbound hands from behind their backs and advanced on Pike.

“Kirk, don’t be a fool. Do this and your time in Starfleet is over.”

“Really Pike, we’re about to gut you and your only threat is that I’ll be thrown out of Starfleet?  Did that before you sent me to Orion, remember? You’re even more pathetic than I remembered.”

“I made you Kirk.”

“Yes _Captain_ , you did. You made me weak, a laughing-stock and a prized whore to be passed around to your friends. Once I was off this bucket of bolts, you made me strong, determined and focused on my goals.”

“Goals Kirk? Aside from getting your dick sucked, what goals do you have?”

“Oh I’ve already achieved them Pike. First was to take the Enterprise. As you can see, no one is coming to rescue you or to stop me. Secondly, I want your blood Pike.” Jim walked toward Pike with purpose in his steps. Pike, being the fucking coward he was began backing up. Once Jim had backed Pike into the wall, he leaned down to whisper. “Every last fucking drop of your blood Pike, is mine.” Jim stepped back and turned to Bones.

 Bones looked back, his eyes gleaming with what? Joy? Desire? A bit of both maybe? He knew Bones was ready for this and knew more certainly than he’d ever known anything before that with Leonard McCoy at his side, he could accomplish anything. Jim nodded briefly. Bones moved like lightning, pulling his dagger from his belt and throwing it at Pike, skewering Pike through the neck, yet not hitting a major artery. Bones really did have legendary hands.

Pike started choking on his own blood. His head was pinned to the wall. Thanks to the force of McCoy’s throw the dagger had not only gone through Pike but into the wall as well.

Kirk began slicing into Pike, carefully cutting the command gold shirt from his body. Making sure no strip of shirt was left un-bloodied. Pike screamed as his blood began to flow. “Uh, uh, Christopher, you spoke without being given permission. Guess that means we need to punish you, doesn’t it Bones?”

“Sure does Jim.” Bones stepped up to Kirk and removed his dagger from his belt. Not able to resist himself, he leaned in closer and bit the back of Jim’s neck, sliding his left hand up Jim’s stomach and coming to rest beneath the dip in Jim’s collarbone. He held the hilt of the dagger out to Jim.

“No Bones, we do this together.” Jim said.

McCoy turned the dagger around in the palm of his hand and wrapped his fingers around the hilt. Jim wrapped his hand around Bones’ hand and they cut together, hands moving as one.

Punish all. Trust none. Revenge redeems. ~~Christopher Pike~~ , ~~Montgomery Scott~~ , ~~Gaila~~.

 

 

Read the original Fairy Tale here: <http://www.authorama.com/grimms-fairy-tales-48.html>

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis of The Blue Light:
> 
> Soldier is wounded and dismissed from service.  
> Soldier meets a witch who tricks him and throws him in a well using The Blue Light.  
> Soldier meet dwarf who help him steal light and escape.  
> Soldier wants revenge on King, so he tricks King’s daughter.  
> Soldier gets revenge and the girl.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> I have some ‘splanin to do here… The moral of this story, the original story, is that revenge works! Our hero in the fairy tale makes all of his dreams come true by following through with his plan for revenge. My mind instantly went to Mirror-verse when it came to figuring out how to write this piece. I have never written Mirror fic before and to be honest, wasn’t sure if I wanted to write this kind of McKirk. BUT, the reason I wanted to do these challenge prompts was to expand my writing and stick my toe on the line of things that were uncomfortable, such as this and death fic. I am a little unsure (insecure) as to whether I have captured the spirit of the Mirror-verse properly. Plus I never expected this story to grow as it did, but when Jim Kirk has a Bone(s) between his teeth, he’s a bit hard to put off. He spoke, I wrote. 
> 
> For those of you paying close attention, I used the agonizer from TOS to loosely represent The Blue Light. Jim doesn’t think he’s going to need to use that on Bones again…
> 
> Jim’s mantra “Punish all. Trust none. Revenge redeems” and his hit list are in homage to Arya Stark and A Game of Thrones. The title is based on a great internet meme where Bones is sitting on the iron throne! 
> 
> Many, many thanks to iseult1124 for her support. This was a tough one for me, I wasn’t sure I could do this and then I wasn’t sure I could stop! Thanks for pulling me back from the abyss, ladies.
> 
> Please let me know if you would like to see more Mirrorverse fic, throw me a prompt and Jim and Bones will dance in your blood!


End file.
